seeing the future
by Arachna
Summary: F4's childhood friend is back at ying de, and she's ready for anything! a teensy bit of romance mixed with magic, and fun equals a walk down a road you'll never forget!
1. reunion

Alright guys.hopefully, this isn't like any of the other stories out there. If it is, I'm sorry. Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form, own the people in this fic (as much as I would like to) and will, in no way, shape or form, try to own any of the people in this fic (pooh).except janet, who I do own.  
  
The pre- first day at Ying De started out normal, as usual. There weren't any casualties, people getting hurt, and the occasional yelling by the infamous F4.  
  
" Yo! Guys!" Meizhuo said, " There's a new girl at school. It's the heir to the family fortune of the Light Corporation."  
  
"Really?" replied Lei, " You mean the only corporation that's above us? It has to be her."  
  
"Then let's go see her, what're you waiting for? Maybe she remembers us!" Ximen jumped up, "Ah Si, come on! And bring your girlfriend!"  
  
" Yo! SHUT UP!"  
  
" Hurry UP, then!"  
  
*** I stand there surrounded by all these people that I don't know. I try to find a way out but there isn't an opening.  
  
" What the hell are you guys doing? Go! Scatter!" came a bossy sounding voice.  
  
" It's F4. Let's go."  
  
I look behind me and see five people coming toward me. Four guys that looked to be really tough and a girl next to them.  
  
Oh, God. What is it now? I thought. There's no way this could get any worse, first it's now know what the hell people were saying half the time and the other is being gawked at like I was a prize on display. Now it's four guys that looked really annoyed. As I said, not a good day. Any ways, I wanted to see if my friends were here.  
  
I smiled, " Hi, I'm jennet. Um, I'm new here so could you point me to where the main office is? Would you mind telling me?"  
  
The guy that was the tallest and looked that toughest said, " I'm Dao Ming Si, this is Meizhuo," the one with long hair, " Ximen," the one with the broad shoulders," and Hua Zhe Lei." The one with a dreamy look. He looked down to his right, " This is Shancai." Amazingly he spoke with only a light accent.  
  
I interrupted, " She's your girlfriend, right? Sorry if I'm wrong, but you guys just look it."  
  
He smiled, " Yes, she is. Look, we're F4. We're part of the top five corporations in the world." He said it like it was supposed to intimidate me. It didn't.  
  
" Okay, what does that have to do with me and are you going to tell me where the main office is? I don't want to be late for class. I don't really care if your part of the top five richest families in the world because I am too. I'm the soon to be manager of the Goddess Light Corporation, nice to meet you."  
  
"it's you!" one whispered. I still hadn't gotten the names right yet.  
  
" Do you remember us?" the soft-spoken one, Hua Zhe Lei, I think, said.  
  
" You have to, baby, you just gotta. We're F4! We grew up together." Meizhuo pleaded.  
  
The shock hit me like a bomb. No one called me baby except for four guys. and I hadn't seen them since first grade. It was they. They were here. " Of course I remember you," I replied, " Of course I do." With that I fell in Ximen's arms. He had been standing beside me. I guess he knew that I would fall. Smart of him.  
  
" Hey baby, don't cry."  
  
" Yeah, we're happy to see you, and anyways, you might mess up your make up," quipped Meizhuo.  
  
I glowered at him. " You haven't changed one bit have you? Come here and give me a hug."  
  
" happy to oblige." I laughed, happy to be with my friends again.  
  
One by one they each hugged me. When I got to Ah Si, the girl, Shancai I think, looked a little jealous.  
  
When I stood back from them, I saw four, strong, young men that would break any girl's heart. I would guess mine could be included in that category. But that's some thing for later.  
  
"Now, how 'bout those directions?"  
  
***  
  
After I had received my schedule for the year, we found out that I had the exact same schedule as they did. Coincidence? I have no clue.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Ah Si asked.  
  
" I don't know. the mansion was sold because we didn't think that we'd be coming back. the villa is in such a state of disrepair that it'll take months to get fixed up. I really don't know. I've been staying at a hotel for the past two days but I don't think that'll last. I guess I'll just find an apartment for the time being. At least until the villa's fixed."  
  
During my long rant, Shancai had been looking more and more lost. So I decided to ask, " Shancai, which company are you from? I'm afraid I don't recognize the Shan corporation."  
  
It must have been the wrong thing to say because, well, first of all I didn't think her English was too good and, second, Ah Si avoided the subject. There was definitely something going on.  
  
Lei cleared his throat and said to me, "why don't you stay at my house till the villa's fixed? Then, we could all move in like when we were little. Hmm?"  
  
"Of course!" I jumped at the chance. I should've remembered that the Hua Zhe's were second cousins twice removed, and that Mrs. Hua Zhe was my godmother.  
  
Meizhuo and Ximen hi-five each other.  
  
Just then the bell rang.  
  
" Damn it! I didn't want to be late!"  
  
Ah Si laughed. "You'll be fine"  
  
And we went off to first period.  
  
*** 


	2. catching up

It was lunch. After spending the morning with them I realized how much I had missed them. "Hey guys, do you still get the same things for lunch?"  
  
They laughed, " You still remember?"  
  
"Of course I do," I replied indignantly, " Ah Si gets the roast beef sandwich, Meiz gets the steak, Ximen gets the spaghetti, and little piggy here," I nudged lei, " gets the burger, steak, sandwich, and yogurt. And I get the marshmallow pbj sandwich. It's our first day tradition. Why wouldn't I remember?"  
  
"Baby, you're the best." Meizhuo replied,  
  
"of course I am, I'm me." We sat down to lunch.  
  
Shancai, who had been silent up to this point, asked, " How do you guys know each other?" Of course, since I couldn't understand, Ximen translated, and Meizhuo answered.  
  
" Hmm. I guess we've always just known each other. We grew up together, the five heirs to the five richest corporations in the world, it's only natural. So we got together everyday, had playdates, went to school together and just grew used to each other. Jennet here is the only other person who could make Lei talk, besides Jing of course. By the end of first grade, Jennet parents decided to move to the US and she left. We kept in touch with emails, vid-calls, and all that other stuff. But this is the first time we've seen each other in awhile."  
  
" Just how is Jing? I haven't talked to her in such a long time."  
  
" She's fine."  
  
" Wah. such a good story! But, why did you come back?"  
  
" Well, I decided that if was gonna take over a corporation based in China, then I'd need to learn Chinese, so I came back to learn it. Believe me you wouldn't believe how atrocious my Chinese is!" I laughed, everyone else groaned.  
  
Ximen jump in " Just hope that you don't have to hear it!"  
  
" Hey!" I whacked him over he head with my bread roll.  
  
" Sorry! Sorry! Okay I'll stop. He he" By now people in the cafeteria were looking at us. I noticed two sluttily dressed girls sitting at a table near us, whispering. I decided to listen in. " Who the hell is she?" The one with a big nose whispered.  
  
" Yes she looks horrible, in those shorts and tube top. And for god's sake, she's wearing flip-flops! Where does she think she is? The beach?" This girl was wearing a ton of make up.  
  
" What's she doing sitting with F4? Probably one of the poor girl's friends, that slut." Now she's gone too far I thought.  
  
" Hey, Ximen, who're those girls sitting over there?" I gestured with my pbj sandwich, " The ones with the tons of make up caked on their faces."  
  
" Ha! That's rich. The two sluts? They're Baihe and Quanjing. (?)They're forever trying to go out with us. It's really annoying."  
  
" care to wrangle an introduction?"  
  
" sure, bring Meiz. It'll be easier with the two of us there." They looked up at me, scorn on their faces, but they smiled at Ximen and Meiz. I snickered.  
  
Ximen said, " Hey, we thought that you might want to meet our friend, Janet."  
  
Nose-job answered in a sickening sweet voice, "Why hello Janet, it's always nice to meet any of Ximen's or Meizhou's mei mei's"  
  
My voice grew like a scalded cat yowling, " WHAT!?"  
  
Ximen put his hand on my shoulder, " Calm down, I don't have a girlfriend his week, just pretend to be my girlfriend until you want to tell people who you are."  
  
By now, Lei had come over, " Don't mind her, she's a little offended. But be careful, she's my god-sister."  
  
There were stricken looks on their faces, I wished that I would have had a camera on me at that moment, it was so funny. so Nose-Job gave another answer in that disgusting voice of hers," Why, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell the resemblance."  
  
Was she just stupid or what? There's no such thing as resemblance between god families?! I decided that it was time to break out of being the mute girl and said in a prim voice that sounded like I was admiring her, " Why it's so nice to finally meet a classic slut, I'm so touched, why, positively speechless at that disgusting nose job you have. Honey, you don't have the face for that nose." I'm guessing she couldn't understand because her reply was a :  
  
"Why thank you, you're such a doll."  
  
By now, the three of them behind me sounded like they were choking , which I'm surprised that they(the sluts) didn't notice. and walked away.  
  
At the entrance gate to Ying De.  
  
***  
  
The pre-first day was over. I was tired out of my wits when Meiz suggested that was got to a club to celebrate. I had never heard of this one before, V.something it was called. Weird name, I thought. So I got dragged over to the club.  
  
Surprisingly, when we got there, it was pretty cool. Not bad at all. It's not that I normally go to clubs back in Philly (A/N: Philadelphia, home of the Sixers, they're totally stinkin' it up this season.) with my friends, but I've been to a few. The music here was. off a little but it wasn't bad. Since I stick with the law of no drinking until you're twenty-one, I ordered an OJ, which caused me some pretty weird looks by the waiter and Shancai, especially when everyone else ordered wine or beer.  
  
Since I was tired beyond reason, I curled up against Ximen and just sat there, nodding off. A few girls came up to him and flirted, which was pretty annoying, while giving me jealous looks. I had no clue why this was happening so just ignored it. Then, my favorite song came on (lose yourself, by Eminem), that was when I finally woke up.  
  
"It's freezing in here." I complained, rubbing my shoulders.  
  
"Well, it doesn't exactly help that your wearing shorts and a tank top." Meiz said.  
  
" Well, I don't know how you can stand wearing pants and long sleeves in 90 degrees (A/N: we use Fahrenheit here, I think that in Celsius, it's about 30-33 degrees) weather.  
  
I'm going to go out and buy a long skirt. Somebody mind coming with me?"  
  
" I'll go with you."  
  
"Thanks Lei, I have no idea where all the stores are."  
  
***  
  
On the streets of Taipei: " Thanks again for coming, Lei"  
  
"No problem. You know I hate parties."  
  
I laughed. No matter how much time had passed, he stayed the same. For that alone, I was thankful. " You'll never change, will you?" I asked.  
  
" You know it." came the quiet reply.  
  
"Did you ever find out who left you that bear on Christmas? I'd always wondered if you did."  
  
" Baby, I've known since he moment you kissed me on my visit to your house a year after you left. There wasn't any question, baby. Why else do you think that I gave you one that Christmas? I searched all over to find the exact replica of It." his voice grew softer with every word. I had to strain to hear the last ones. " You always knew me best."  
  
He looked up at the sign we were currently passing under. "Here we are. The is the closest store to the gap as you'll find around here."  
  
He remembered! My favorite stores of all time were Gap and Weathervane; I hadn't seen one since I'd left the us. Believe me, I've tried, but there wasn't a KOP to be found anywhere.  
  
After almost choking Lei in a hug I ran into the store. 


End file.
